Fillyfooling
by Jezebele Destiny White
Summary: Nothing wrong with a bit of fillyfooling! A collection of one-shots featuring F/F pony shippings. Accepting requests!
1. CeleBelle

**My Lunar Disposition story isn't kicking off the way I thought it would. I know I should be focusing on it, but I'm just not into it. I'm update it soon, though, don't worry.**

**So, in my future stories, I intend for all the ponies, the Mane Six included, to end up in straight relationships. So I thought I'd have a little fun and create this. It will be a collection of one-shots each featuring a different lesbian shipping. I am going to decide which pairings to do based on the requests made in reviews. For more request information, look at the author's note at the bottom of the story.**

**This is a pairing that I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who ever shipped it. I thought of it randomly, and thought it would be a good start. ;)**

* * *

_CeleBelle_

* * *

Celestia shut the door behind them. Sweetie Belle's heart raced. It had seemed like forever since she and the alicorn had been alone together.

"Ugh, I never thought I would be so tired from dancing!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed, flopping down of Princess Celestia's large canopy bed. "Why did you throw this ball anyways?"

"Why, it's the anniversary of the founding of Canterlot, of course," the princess said practically, sitting gracefully down beside Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle waited for Celestia to continue, but she didn't.

"No other reason?" Sweetie Belle asked, staring into those huge, sparkling fuchsia eyes. Princess Celestia grinned playfully.

"Well, I had to come up with _some _excuse to see you again," she murmured, gently nuzzling Sweetie Belle's neck. Sweetie's face heated, and her heart rate accelerated even further. She could feel color rising in her cheeks, and sighed.

"Why me?" she couldn't help asking. Tia cocked her head in confusion. "When you could choose anypony in Equestria, why would you choose me? There's nothing special about me."

Celestia looked surprised. "Of course you're special! You're the smartest, funniest, most talented, most gorgeous mare I know!" Sweetie Belle flushed an even deeper shade of red.

"I love you," the young white unicorn uttered, pressing her lips to Celestia's cheek. To her dismay, the princess drew away from her.

"No, no, no, not yet, Sweetie," she whispered, her eyes gleaming, "First, you still owe me a dance."

Celestia cranked up a music box on the shelf, and it began to play a soft, rhythmic lullaby. Taking Sweetie Belle's hoof, they stood and began to sway to the sweet melody. Sweetie sighed again and laid her head on the princess's shoulder.

"I wish we could dance in public," Sweetie Belle muttered, mostly to herself. Celestia frowned, but didn't reply. Sweetie Belle looked up at her fillyfriend. There was sadness in her beautiful gaze. Sweetie wrapped her front legs around Tia's neck and pulled her in close so that their bodies were pressed against each other. She gradually leaned forward until she reached Celestia's mouth, where she planted a quick, affectionate kiss.

The smile returned to Celestia's face. Sweetie Belle let out a dorky giggle. Celestia grasped her hooves tightly and twirled her around faster and faster, ignoring the slow tempo of the music box. They circled the room until they danced onto the balcony, where the cool evening breeze tickled their noses.

Tia paused mid-spin, looking out on her kingdom below. Sweetie sensed that she was deep in thought. What she was thinking about, though, she had no idea whatsoever. Unlike, Sweetie Belle, who was like an open book, Princess Celestia had had over a millenium to master that expressionless face.

Sweetie ignore the urge to smother the princess's perfect face with kisses. She had never had feelings like this for anypony before. Instead of acting on her _true _desires, naughty as they were, she chose to simply stroke the pale, mother-of-pearl-colored fur.

"What are you thinking about?" she teased softly, running her hooves over her fillyfriend's back. Tia started at her voice, but quickly regained her composure. She pulled the shorter mare into a tight embrace.

"I am simply wondering how I nailed such a pretty filly," she murmured as she traced her lips down Sweetie Belle's neck. Sweetie Belle smiled.

"I was wondering the same thing!" she chimed, shivering as a pleasant chill ran up her spine. She stood on the tips of her hooves to reach Celestia's face, and the space between their faces vanished, and their lips met. Her tongue snaked out, thoroughly exploring and wrestling with Tia's tongue. Sweetie Belle used all her strength to press herself as close to Celestia's body as possible, tangling her hooves in the princess's glorious multicolored mane. Sweetie's teeth gently gouged into the soft flesh of her partner's mouth.

Sweetie didn't know how long they stood there on the balcony, passionately kissing. All she knew was that she was dreadfully disappointed when the princess broke away from, chuckling.

"Alright, now, you run along, little filly, and I'll see you tomorrow. We'll enjoy a private breakfast feast in the royal gardens," Tia promised, winking.

Sweetie Belle sighed, still not releasing the princess from her affectionate grasp. "Are you sure you don't want to... continue...?" she asked quietly, gesturing to Celestia's bed. Princess Celestia's expression turned serious.

"Sweetie, you know I refuse to let you abandon your innocence before we marry. We already have so much at stake," she said sternly. Sweetie Belle nodded, her heart sinking slightly. She let go of her fillyfriend and began to the door.

"I know. But it _is _a new age. Old traditions aren't that important," she teased as she trotted away, mostly joking, though she could not help but feel hurt at Celestia's blunt refusal. She stepped through the door and shut it without saying goodbye.

* * *

Sweetie was awakened by a sharp wrapping on the door of her suite. She sleepily answered the door to find a flustered Rarity levitating a newspaper in Sweetie Belle's face.

"What on earth is _this_?!" Rarity demanded, shoving that morning's issue of _The_ _Canterlot Whinny _at Sweetie. Sweetie yawned as she blinked several times to rid the sleep from her eyes and get a better look at the headline.

_Princess Celestia Spotted with Young Upcoming Singer Sweetie Belle _read the title in bold, screaming letters. Below were multiple fuzzy images of Sweetie and Tia making out on the palace balcony. Realization snapped Sweetie Belle awake, and she let out a high-pitched gasp, and slowly lowered the newspaper from her face. She was met with the ungracious gaze of her elder sister.

"I...I..." Sweetie Belle racked her brain in vain for an excuse. How could she explain to her sister that she had been secretly dating the princess of the kingdom for the last six months? She hadn't even told Rarity that she was a fillyfooler!

Rarity didn't even give her the chance at an attempted excuse. "Were you _drunk_?! Was _she _drunk?! Or are either of you of drugs? Or did she molest you? What the buck is going on?!" she shouted, practically rocking the very floor. Sweetie Belle wanted to disappear. She shrank back away from her sister's harsh scolding.

Sweetie opened her mouth, and closed it. She could lie. She could say that she had no idea what the picture was and that it was probably somepony else. But that would only make it worse.

"Well?!" Rarity demanded, placing her hands on her younger sister's shoulders and shaking her vigorously.

Sweetie sighed. It was time to come out with the truth. "I should've told you before, Rarity. Princess Celestia and I have been dating for that last seven months. I'm in love with her, and I don't need anypony's approval."

The white filly tried to stay stone-faced as her sister processed what she had just said, but she couldn't help breaking into a grin. She had just stated aloud to someone other than Celestia that they were in a serious relationship.

Rarity's pupils were the size of pinpricks. If she had not already had white fur, Sweetie knew that the fashionable mare would have grown a shade paler. "I- You- What- You're for real?!" she finally belted out after several painful moments of silence. Sweetie Belle nodded. Rarity's muzzle curved into a shocked grin.

"Why, Sweetie Belle, I couldn't be happier for you!" she exclaimed, throwing her front legs around Sweetie's neck and pulling her into a tight hug, "This is amazing! Why ever did you think that I wouldn't approve? And of course you don't _need _my approval. You are your own pony and I recognize that," Rarity stepped out of their embrace and looked at her from a few feet away, as if sizing her up, "You have gotten so big in these last few years. You are all grown up now and I almost missed it," Her graceful features were contorted by a sly grin, "But you must realize that I will force you to tell me every bit of it."

Sweetie grinned, feeling warm inside. "Thanks, Rarity. You're the best sister anypony could ask for. I-"

She was cut off by another knock on the door. "Sweetie, it's me," called the familiar, muffled voice. Her heart jumping in her chest, Sweetie used her green magical aura to turn the door handle and open the door.

There stood Tia, the only pony she had ever loved. Her face was shaded by the black hooded cloak she wore to prevent being recognized. It was a silly disguise, though, considering that she was twice the height of everypony else. Sweetie Belle and Celestia stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, caught up in the moment.

Rarity awkwardly cleared her throat. "I guess I'll be going then..." she said, otherwise silently slipping from the room and softly sliding the door shut. Neither pony looked her direction as she departed.

Finally, Celestia looked down. "I'm guessing you saw the morning paper-"

"Yeah," Sweetie interrupted her, not really wanting to relive her humiliation.

"And then I'm guessing you told your sister-"

"Yeah."

Celestia didn't say anything else, just wordlessly stared at a particularly strange-colored stain on the pale cream carpets. Sweetie couldn't think of anything that would ease the tension in the atmosphere. But she knew that Tia was probably having the same thought as she: _So what do we do now?_

It seemed like they stood their forever. Every second, it felt as they Sweetie was sinking deeper into a pit of quicksand. Maybe, if she said something, she could get out, but she was too afraid to try.

She was so deep in thought that she almost didn't notice when the princess began to kneel down, and pulling a small box out of her cloak pocket and holding it out in front of her. The princess had to call out her name before she came out of her trance and noticed the square velvet parcel Celestia was holding. Her breath caught in her throat and she thought she might faint.

"Sweetie Belle," Princess Celestia began, locking eyes with her beloved fillyfriend, "I love you more than I have ever loved any being that has walked this earth. I have thought long and hard about this, and I want to be there for every second of your life, and I want you to love me for eternity. Now that our interaction in finally open, I have the chance to make sure of it. I know that I am immortal, and that you are destined to one day pass away like all ponies. But I do not care. I will find a way, no matter what the cost. So I ask you now, will you give yourself to me, Sweetie Belle, and do me the honor of marrying me?"

Sweetie Belle stood stock still, stunned, for a few moments, staring at the engagement ring. But then, the silence ended.

"Oh, Tia!" she wailed, flinging herself into Celestia's waiting hug. Tears poured from her eyes. "I love you more than I can say!" She wanted to say more, and Celestia blocked her mouth with a big kiss. This time, it was Sweetie that pushed away first.

"We can save _that _for the honeymoon. Right now, I'm starving. How about that breakfast in the gardens?"

* * *

**So, for requests, it's mostly whichever one I feel like writing the most. I will try to get to all the requests, but I'm hoping that I'll get a lot, which means it will be a wait. Here are some guidelines you need to stay inside while writing your requests.**

**Guidelines:**

**- All shippings must be F/F, also known as lesbian or yuri. For example, I will not ship Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry because only one of them is female.**

**- Age and species do not matter. For example, I will ship Sweetie Belle and Princess Celestia even though there are many years separating them.**

**- I refuse to write incest. It is a disgusting, horrible thing and I will not promote it in my creative works. For example, I will not ship Applebloom and Babs Seed because they are cousins.**

**- I do not write detailed sexual themes, or lemons. It can be hinted and mentioned, and there will often be intense kissing, but the story must keep its T rating.**

**That's it, basically. I hope to see your requests soon!**


	2. AppleDash

**I'm so happy! I got _six _reviews! That is AWESOME! So yeah, this chapter features the shipping Applejack x Rainbow Dash, because I got a few requests for it and it's my favorite F/F My Little Pony pairing! I hope you like it!**

** A BIG thank you to all of you who reviewed, followed, or favorited! You're the very best, and this chapter, and all the ones to come, are dedicated to you!**

**The next chapter will have three parts: ScootaBelle, Sweetiebloom, and Scootabloom. I've gotten a few requests for Cutie Mark Crusaders shippings, so yeah.**

* * *

_AppleDash_

* * *

Applejack let out a loud breath. Today was the day she was finally going to tell her. Throwing off the quilted covers, she practically leaped from the bed. Despite the fact that she was inconceivably nervous, she couldn't help but feel enthusiastic. After all these months, she would finally get to get this weight off her chest and pour her heart out into the open.

She quickly made the bed, showered, gulped down some apple butter toast, brushed her teeth, slapped her hat on, and looked in the mirror.

She looked normal. Her hat was the same old beat up piece of leather it had been yesterday. Her mane was the same amount of messy it had been last weak. Her weather-beaten features were the same as since she was a little filly.

"There ain't nothin' special 'bout me," she thought aloud. Rainbow deserved somepony amazing, not just some plain farm filly. Then Applejack shook her head to get those degrading thoughts out of her mind. "Ah've been good 'nough tah be her friend up 'til now, and this ain't no different. Just 'cause ah wanna be more n' friends don't be I ain't good 'nough."

Even though she made sure to only think confidence-boosting things, she wanted to look nice. There was a rarely opened drawer at the base of her dresser that contained a collection of female appliances, froufrou accessories, and a few articles of make-up, most of which had been given to Applejack by her friends, specifically Rarity.

Applejack couldn't remember the last time she had done something that was deemed worthy of opening this particular drawer. Oh yeah, it was that last Gala she and the girls had attended. _This _was far more important than any of that high-strung nonsense.

And so, she knelt down and slowly opened the wooden drawer, surprised to find that a cloud of dust and cobwebs did not come pluming out. After searching around for a few minutes, she found the items she had sought: a never-before-opened tube of lipstick, some ancient-looking liquid mascara, and a tub of foundation the same shade of orange as her fur.

Applejack had many talents, but make-up application was not one of them. It might have actually been her greatest weakness. Yeah, probably. It took several tries to get it right, but eventually she transformed her ragged, blemished appearance into a somewhat attractive one. Her pale blonde lashes were darkened to a strong black, her lips had an enticing pink sheen sure to catch the eye of any onlooker, and the foundation had helped to rid her complexion of those pesky freckles.

Feeling light at heart and slightly light at head, she stepped out the door and began to short journey across town to Rainbow's house. On the way, she made a stop by Roseluck's flower stand to pick a bouquet of carnations, a variety of all the colors in the rainbow, of course. As she placed three bits on the counter top, Roseluck giggled and winked.

"Is there a special somepony on your mind this morning, A.J?" she inquired, grinning deviously. Applejack laughed along with her.

"You bet'cha," she confirmed, her chest swelling with pride. The sound the of the words "special somepony" made her feel warm and sunny inside. Roseluck's eyes grew wide.

"Oh, you simply must tell me who!" she demanded, grabbing Applejack by the shoulders, "Don't you dare leave me hanging!"

Applejack chuckled. "Ah'm sorry to disappoint ya'll, but ah can't tell ya!" she said, lowering her voice. Rose scowled, crossing her front legs over her chest and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Fine then. Have it your way. But don't think I won't corner you later on. You can't hide forever, Applejack!"

Applejack ignored her last comment, gently placing the bouquet into her saddle bag. She knew that eventually Rose would force her to spill the oats, but she wasn't ready quite yet.

Rainbow Dash's home was a little over a mile away from Sweet Apple Acres. It took twenty minutes for Applejack to walk through town and arrive on the outskirts of the tiny village of Ponyville, where the pony-made structures became fewer and more space was overcome with wildlife. Rainbow's house was about thirty feet in the air, built out of imported cloud fluff, the best kind, from Cloudsdale. Waterfalls of rainbows poured from an outlet on the roof and pooled in a tiny cloud garden. When it caught the light, the entire building sparkled, a breathtaking sight. It was ten times for luxurious than Applejack's humble residence at the ranch.

Because it was so high up, Earth ponies and unicorns (those who could not levitate themselves) could not reach the door to knock. So Rainbow had had a special doorbell installed on the ground so that whenever a non-flying creature needed to request entry to her house, they could simply press the button on ground-level, and an alert would go off that would let Rainbow know that someone was "at the door".

Hence, Applejack pressed this button, and sure enough, the multicolored pegasus herself zoomed down from her house in a rainbow blur, and despite the fact she was going so fast, she landed gracefully down beside Applejack.

"What's up, 'Jack?" Rainbow asked, smiling brightly. Applejack felt her stomach do a somersault at the sound of that familiar, husky voice. Her breath caught in her throat and suddenly she couldn't remember who or where she was.

"Uh... er... um... ya see... I gotta... talk ter ya..." she stammered, struggling to not get lost in the hot pink brilliance of Rainbow's eyes. Dash didn't seem to notice that she had lost the ability to speak properly.

"You gotta talk to me?" she said, blinking and smiling, "Okay, I'm right here. Fire away!"

"Well... uh.. it's somethin'... important... can we talk... in private...?"

"In private? Sure!" Rainbow agreed cheerfully. Before giving Applejack a chance to reply, Rainbow looped her front legs around Applejack's middle and lifted her up off the ground and hauled her through the front door and into her house. The floor of the home, unlike the rest of her property, were made of tile and wood, specifically so that Dash's non-pegasus friends could hang out at her place without need of additional assistance.

Their fur brushed as Rainbow set her down, and Applejack felt her face heat up. _She's just so perfect, _she thought, _And her fur is so soft..._

_Stop it! _Applejack's conscience shouted. _Quit swooning like a schoolfilly get to the point!_

Now that she had regained her stature, had gotten her overwhelming feelings sorted, she was ready to make her statement. This was it the moment of truth. She reached behind her and slowly brought out the kind of squished bouquet, and held it out to Rainbow. The cyan pegasus gingerly to it in her front hooves, and sniffed them.

"Gee, thanks, A.J! But… why did you give me flowers?" she asked, cocking her head in the cute way she always did.

"Rainbow," Applejack began, careful to stare at a specific spot on the pale blue tile, knowing well that if she looked Rainbow Dash in the eye, she would lose her boldness. "Ah have known ya fer a long time. We been friends since we was lil' fillies, and e'er since ah met ya, my life has been all that more glad!"

Applejack dared to risk a glance at Rainbow's face, meeting a confused, curious expression. She obviously didn't have any idea where Applejack was going with this. Applejack didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

Applejack sighed. "The truth is, ah can't stop thinkin' 'bout ya. Ya'll is always on mah mind. Yer the strongest, bravest, cleverest-" Applejack bit her lip, "-most beautiful mare inna world. Ah can't imagine mah life without ya. Ah like ya'll a whole lot, Rainbow. Darn it, ah reckon ah's in love with ya.

"Ah love ya, Rainbow."

_Did I just say that out loud?_ Applejack could hardly believe her ears. Unable to help herself, she looked up, meeting two wide eyes. Rainbow's jaw young somewhere near her hooves. She looked like she just seen a ghost.

"I... you... when..." she stumbled. Color billowed onto her cheeks, and she shuffled her hooves self-consciously. "I-I had no idea... I just... don't know what to say..."

Applejack's heart sank, and then snapped in two. "Don' worry. Ah git it. I unnerstand that ya don' feel the same way." Her eyes began to still, and a lump rose in her throat. "It was stupid tah come here. Ah dunno why ah'm such a fool," she mumbled, her eyes brimming with tears.

She couldn't keep her emotions at bay.

With a loud sob, she raced out of the room into the hallway, sadness raining down on her like a relentless lightning storm. Her cheeks were quickly soaked in the few seconds it had taken to get from Rainbow to the door. She slammed it open and went screaming over the edge of the front porch, through the cloud and down... down... down... into darkness...

* * *

Applejack awoke to the sound of the irritating beeping of a heart monitor. Her whole body ached intensely, especially her side and her left back leg. Her throat was parched, and it felt as though she gone a week without food.

Nurse Redheart's pleased face stared down at her. "Good morning, miss Applejack!" she greeted, placing a tray with a bowl on it that appeared to be filled with dull gray slop. "I bet you're hungry. Go on and eat up, now!" she instructed sweetly, turning her back to her and examining a stack of paperwork.

Applejack didn't really feel like eating the indistinguishable mush, but she was starving. She spooned a tiny bite into her mouth, disappointed to find that it tasted as bad as it looked. She pushed the tray away.

"No thanks, ah'm really not hungry," she murmured, swallowing to try and get the bland flavor off her tongue. "Uh... what happened? How did ah end up here?"

Nurse Redheart giggled. "Oh, you took a pretty nasty fall. You badly bruised a few ribs, broke a leg, and got a minor concussion. You've been unconscious for a little less than twenty-four hours. But don't you worry, you're healing pretty fast!"

Nurse Redheart's rapid, melodious voice confused Applejack. But after a minute, she figured out what the young nurse was trying to communicate, and memories came flooding back.

_Rainbow Dash! _Applejack exclaimed inwardly._ She must think I'm a complete idiot!_

"Ah wanna see Rainbow," she said flatly, her face serious. Fortunately, the nurse mare caught onto her determination.

"Well, your family has been waiting anxiously ever since you got to the hospice, along with miss Rainbow Dash and the rest of your friends, and they can't all come in at once. I'll send your family members in first, okay?" Nurse Redheart explained. Applejack didn't protest, knowing that what the nurse planned was the most logical option. Though at the moment logic was about as important to Applejack as manure.

Big Macintosh, Granny Smith, and Applebloom rushed into the room, all wearing expressions of relief. They asked her how she was doing, told her how much they had worried, offered to get anything she needed. After the brief exchange, Applejack shooed them away, claiming she was tired, anxious to speak with Rainbow.

Then the girls filed in, Rainbow the last among them. They gushed out basically what her family had just told her. Twilight had brought her a book on apple distinction to pass the time. Rarity had brought her a coffee mix that was supposed to also include pain relief. Fluttershy had brought a little goldfish in a bowl. Pinkie Pie had brought her cupcakes, balloons, and a get-well-soon card. Rainbow had brought the bouquet of rainbow carnations, but then stood silently moping the corner, nothing to contribute.

Then Applejack requested to speak with Rainbow Dash alone. The other four mares dutifully obliged, though their eyes glinted with suspicion as they departed.

Now it was just Applejack and Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow made no move to speak first, so Applejack cleared her throat. She started, "Ah'm sorry ah made a scene, Rainbow, ah just-"

"No, A.J. Don't apologize to me, you have nothing to be sorry for!" Rainbow cut her off. She began to pace back and forth in midair, flapping her wings every now and then for momentum. "It's all my fault! If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be injured right now. I acted like such a moron. I was just so shocked by what you said, I couldn't speak. If I could have, what I would have said is-" Rainbow bravely met Applejack's eyes as she spoke, "I love you, too, Applejack. And I've had a crush on her ever since I met. I just I'd have had the gut to go up to you and tell you how I felt. What you said- how I was the most beautiful mare in the world- you're wrong about that. It's you. You're the most beautiful mare out of everypony I've ever met, Applejack."

Applejack felt her eyes watering. "Oh, Rainbow-"

"If I had just said something, instead of standing there like a dumbstruck bozo, your feelings wouldn't be hurt and you wouldn't have fallen! You _could have died! _And it would have been all my fault. I'm so sorry, Applejack, if you can ever forgive me-"

"Shut up, Rainbow!" Applejack hollered. Rainbow Dash froze and bit her lip. Applejack grinned. "Git yer flank down here n' kiss me, fer Celestia's sake!"

* * *

**That was probably a bit more dramatic than it had to be, but I'm proud of how it turned out! Keep up with those requests!**

**-Jez D. W.**


	3. Sweetiebloom

**I was gonna upload all three parts of this all at once, but I finished this and wanted to upload it right away! This is my favorite of the three Cutie Mark Crusaders shipping, so I did it first. ScootaBelle and Scootabloom will be uploaded together though, gimme another week, please, to finish both of them. I hope you like this cute one!**

**Thank you to my three reviewers! Love you! Though one review requested a King Sombra x Princess Luna chapter. This story is strictly for F/F, lesbian, or yuri shippings. King Sombra is male. Though, if anyone would like me to write a one-shot about a specific shipping or another topic, I do accept requests for those!**

* * *

_Sweetiebloom_

* * *

Sweetie Belle skidded down the staircase and nearly crashed into the front door, but caught herself before the painful collision occurred. After regaining her balance, she flung open the front door and gleefully exclaimed, "Applebloom!"

It had been a whole month since she and her two best friends had had a playdate at her house, and she couldn't wait to show her all the new designs Rarity was working on and the sketchbook where she had attempted to do some of her own designing.

Applebloom giggled in reply, and hurriedly bounded into the Carousel Boutique. "Howdy, Sweetie Belle!" she chimed, "How's it goin'?" Sweetie Belle giggled too.

"It's great! You won't believe what a beautiful dress Rarity is sewing right now. It's gorgeous, I wish it were in a smaller size so _I _could wear it." Sweetie suddenly realized that one presence was missing. "Uh, where's Scootaloo?"

Applebloom nodded. "Oh yeah, ah forgot tah tell ya'll. Scoots is at home sick, she can't come," she explained as she set her backpack down on the floor. Sweetie Belle sighed, disappointed.

"Oh well, at least _you _can play," Sweetie mumbled. As she thought of all the fun things she had planned, her spirits heightened. "C'mon, let me show you my sketchbook full of designs!"

Applebloom shuffled her hooves. "Uh, well, act'ally, ah was wonderin' if we could go up tah yer room first," she asked, glancing sideways at Sweetie Belle, who cocked her head in confusion.

"Uh, why? Don't you want to see my drawings and Rarity's new dress?" Sweetie inquired. Applebloom just shook her head.

"Ah wanna talk ter ya in private. Ah can take a look later," Applebloom protested, already starting to head up the stairwell. Sweetie Belle sighed in exasperation at her stubbornness, and followed her.

Once up in Sweetie Belle's room, the two fillies plopped down on the bed. Excitement welled up in Sweetie Belle's mind. Was Applebloom going to share some juicy secret. Sweetie crossed her lower legs. "So what did you want to talk about?"

Applebloom looked at her hooves, blushing slightly. "Now, ah've thinkin' 'bout new ways tah git our cutie marks, and ah had a new idea," she murmured, self-consciously tugging at the large pink bow tied into her mane.

Sweetie groaned inwardly. Out of the three Cutie Mark Crusaders, Applebloom was the most ecstatically obsessed with getting their cutie marks. For once, could they hang out for some other reason?

When the pale yellow Earth pony didn't continue, Sweetie Belle irritably prompted her, "What's your idea?"

Applebloom blushed a deeper red. "Now, ya'll may think this idea's nutty, but I was wonderin'... if ya'll could git yer cutie mark from romancin' somepony," she explained in a low voice, as if embarrassed.

Sweetie rose an eyebrow. "Come again?"

Applebloom looked away. "Ya know, like kissin' and huggin' and stuff. Ah thought we might git cutie marks from bein' in love or somethin'. Ah thought maybe we could try... on each other?"

Sweetie's eyes widened in astonishment. "You mean you want us to _kiss_?" she asked, stunned.

Applebloom's face was as red as a ripe apple now. She nodded slowly.

Sweetie cleared her throat. She was sure that she was blushing now too. "Um... well, I guess we could... try..." she hesitantly agreed, pursing her lips.

Applebloom's face lit up. "Oh, thanks a lot, Sweetie! Ah wasn't sure if ya'll would agree to it!" she cried, hugging Sweetie Belle tightly. The unexpected touch made her skin tingle with excitement.

Applebloom awkwardly broke their embrace, and sat cross-legged at the head of the bed, facing Sweetie Belle. "Okay... ah guess we just... do it..." she stammered. Sweetie Belle readied herself by sitting opposite to Applebloom and mirroring her position.

Applebloom's eyes fluttered close, and her lips puckered. She began to gradually lean forward towards Sweetie Belle. Sweetie assumed the same stance, though she didn't lean; she let Applebloom come to her.

When their muzzles collided, it send a shock-wave through Sweetie's body and down her spine. Applebloom's soft mouth felt amazing against her own, and she suddenly had the urge to do more, to become closer, to claim her lips as her own. But she didn't move. They sat still, outstretched lips just brushing. What more was there to a kiss? Sweetie Belle had seen a movie once where two ponies kiss using their tongues, but she wasn't sure about that under the current circumstances.

After a few strained minutes, Applebloom pulled away, and twisted her head around to look at her flank, which still remained pure and without any impurfections. She frowned slightly, though the thoroughly sad look that usually took place in her eyes after a failed Cutie Mark Crusading operation was not there.

Sweetie Belle was strangely sad now that the kiss had ended. She had enjoyed it.

Anxious to experience again the serenity she had felt, Sweetie Belle muttered as her face reddened, "Do you, uh, want to give it another try?" It was Applebloom's turn to be surprised, but she offered a small smile.

"Alright," she agreed in a soft voice.

Sweetie Belle didn't wait this time, but closed the space between them. When they kissed again, Sweetie let out a gasp and moved away, emotions burning like fire through her body. Applebloom came forward, reconnecting their mouths and wrapping her front legs around Sweetie Belle's neck and pressing her against the headboard of the bed.

Sweetie moaned softly and pushed Applebloom away. She knew that she must be the color of a tomato. "Oh Applebloom, that was- that was-"

"Amazin'!" Applebloom finished for her, her orange-gold eyes shining. Sweetie giggled, and caught the other filly in a tight hug, which unbalanced them both and them toppled down onto the pillow in a laughing heap.

They lay there, curled around each other, every now and then one would gently give the other a peck on the cheek or a nuzzle on the neck.

Sweetie nestled deeper into the soft sweet-smelling fur of Applebloom's chest. The young apple farmer sighed.

"Please never leave me, Sweetie," she breathed, her voice muffled by their embrace. Sweetie Belle giggled again.

"I won't."

* * *

**Was that cute enough for you? Okey-dokey-lokey! Sorry its so short, and I hope you liked it! Oh yeah, and if you guys like AppleDash, go to YouTube and type "applejack and rainbow dash have a hoof wrestle" into the search bar. :D**

**Please review!**

**-Jez D. W.**


	4. Scootabloom

**So that probably here are Scootabloom and ScootaBelle, as promised! :D I hope you like them! An apology to Ultimito the Great, and I misunderstood your request! And also thanks to my reviewers, I cannot express in words the joy I feel each time I see that I have a new review!**

**That being stated, to the adorableness!**

* * *

_Scootabloom_

* * *

Applebloom shivered in the brisk air and sneezed as a snowflake landed on the tip of her muzzle. The looked wearily up at the darkening sky and wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck. The weather pegasi had a record-breaking blizzard planned for this evening.

"Uh, Scoots!" she called up to the filly on the roof the schoolhouse, "Do ya really think this is the best time tah be practicin'? Ah mean, ah think there's a storm a'brewin'!"

"I'm sure!" Scootaloo whinnied back, waving her booted hoof in the air, "Besides, a little old storm wouldn't stop the Amazing Rainbow Dash, so it isn't going to stop _me_!"

Applebloom took a few steps backwards to get a better look at her orange-furred friend, cautiously aware of the frozen schoolyard pond just a few paces behind her. "Okay, on the count o' three," she began, raising her voice above the strengthening wind, "One... two... three! _Take-off!_"

"Look out below!" Scootaloo yowled as she spread her tiny feathered wings and threw herself off the roof. For a second, it actually looked like she was flying! But then the wind picked up and she went careening in Applebloom's direction.

Both fillies screamed in terror as Scootaloo heavily bowled into Applebloom, sending them both flying away. They landed with a _smack! _on the ice right in the middle of the schoolyard pond. There was a deafening _crack! _and then all was still and quiet.

Applebloom groaned in pain and sat up, and heard another _crack! _She fearfully looked down and spotted the ominous-looking jagged line that ran from the bank and curled around the two of them. The line stopped just as the crack should have connected with the other, creating a deathly circle around them. She let out a gasp and her pupils become the size of peas.

Scootaloo moaned beside her and exclaimed, "Yowch! What a landing!" She rolled over and rubbed her head. The movement caused the crack the travel another half-inch towards their sudden deaths.

"Scootaloo, stay still!" Applebloom whispered, her eyes not leaving the crack. Scootaloo moaned again and lifed her head.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked, blinking questioningly at Applebloom. Applebloom still didn't look at her. Scootaloo slowly twisted her body around to see was the Earth pony was looking at, and froze once she saw. "Oh."

Applebloom's heartbeat accelerated and she felt her insides squirm as her entire essence contracted with the fear she was feeling. She knew in her heart that if that crack expanded on more foot, she and Scootaloo would most assuredly die there in the cold black water.

They sat silent and motionless for a long time, before the silence was broken by the soft sounds of giggling and chattering coming from the distance.

Applebloom allowed her attention to stray the slightest bit. There were a good many of her classmates, led by Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. Their scarves, hats, and earmuffs were caked with snow, so she guessed that they were returning from an intense snowball fight. Applebloom's eyes searched for Sweetie Belle's face in the crowd, but the unicorn filly was nowhere to be seen.

"Help!" Scootaloo shouted from behind her. The sound startled Applebloom, and she realized the practicality of the action, and she joined in.

"Help! Help! Please, help us!" they cried in unison. They soon caught the eye of Silver Spoon, who nudged Diamond Tiara in the side.

The mass of foals slowly began to make their way towards the pond, and hope blossomed amongst the fright in Applebloom's subconsiousness. "Help us!" she called, daring to wave her hoof in signal. Soon enough, Diamond Tiara and her posse stood on the snow-covered shore of the pond.

Diamond Tiara's muzzle curved into a devious grin. "Look, everypony, the two blank flanks were too busy _making out_ to notice that they'd stumbled onto thin ice!" she whinnied, pointing at them accusingly. Her comment caused Applebloom to blush.

"We were _not_-" she started defensively.

Scootaloo cut her off. "Diamond Tiara, hurry and go get Miss Cheerilee! The ice is cracking out here and we'll fall in soon if we don't get out!"

Diamond Tiara cackled. "As if I'd _ever _do that! You and your fillyfriend are gonna stay right where you are if I can help it!" she sneered. "Right everypony?" she asked, batting her eyes and looking at the fillies and colts behind her. A few amongst them looked uncertain, but most of them laughed along with her.

"C'mon, let's go get some hot chocolate at Sugar Cube Corner and leave the lovebirds alone together!" Silver Spoon suggested, and Diamond and the others gladly agreed. They sauntered off, chanting, "_Applebloom and Scootaloo, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_"

Scootaloo let out a growl of frustration. "I can't believe they just ran off like that!" she grumbled. "Now what are we going to do?"

Applebloom didn't reply, but began to sob. She tried to stop crying, but the tears just kept coming and coming and refused to stop. Scootaloo let a comforting hoof land on her shoulder, too afraid to do anything more without upsetting the ice.

Finally, Applebloom contained her emotions and set her mind to focus on the task at hand. "We can't risk movin'," she concluded after visually inspecting the cracks, "Ah guess we should just call fer help till somepony comes n' sees us."

They called for help over and over again. They shouted until their voices were hourse and their spirits were low. Nopony heard them. It was no wonder, because everypony was holed up inside their houses drinking hot chocolate and making gingerbread ponies for Hearth's Warming Eve. The wind howled and the snow swirled around them. Applebloom and Scootaloo huddled together, dreaming of warm fireplaces, decorated evergreen trees, and glasses of creamy egg nog.

Applebloom was sure that she had frostbite in her hooves. They ached so terribly, but were starting to lose feeling. She couldn't see very well in the storm, but they appeared to be turning blue. She pressed her side harder against Scootaloo. The young pegasus's body was cold and lifeless. Applebloom was suddenly paralyzed with dread, but she boldly whispered, "Scoots? Scoots?!"

For one terrible moment there was no answer, and then a voice croaked, "Yeah, Applebloom?" Applebloom let out a sigh of relief, her breath immediately freezing in the air.

"Do ya think... Do ya think we're gonna die?" she asked, the sound barely heard above the rage of the blizzard. Scootaloo didn't reply for a long time, and after a while Applebloom began to worry that she'd gone unconsious.

"I don't know, Applebloom," she whispered back, "But what I do know is that I would rather-" her voice broke as she let out a sob, "-die here with you than with anypony in any place else. If we might die here, I want you to know that I... love you, Applebloom."

Applebloom began to cry again, but she smiled. The tears froze on her cheeks. "Oh, Scoots, ah love ya too. Ya'll are the best friend anypony could have!"

"No, Applebloom," Scootaloo protested, her tone serious, "That's not what I mean. I mean that I _love _you, with all my heart, I swear it by Celestia. And I... I wish I had had the guts to tell you before now. I wish you could be my special somepony."

Applebloom didn't know how to respond, so she just cried. The tears had stopped, so she just dry sobbed. Scootaloo cried with her. They pressed their icy cheeks against each other, sharing the tiny bit of warmth that they had between them.

Applebloom felt the edges of her vision blurring, and her strength ebbing. With the last bit of strength she had, she turned her head and kissed Scootaloo on the cheek and uttered as softly as the beat of a butterfly's wing, "I love you, Scoots."

Then all she could see was black, and she slowly began to slide out of the awakening world. Just as her senses began to completely shut down, she heard the faint murmur of familiar voices.

"Look, Applejack, I found them! They're right here, on the pond!"

"Oh, thank Celestia! Don't ya worry, lil' sis', ah'll get ya outa there!"

"Rainbow Dash, you lift Scootaloo, and I'll levitate Applebloom. Be very careful or you'll disturb the ice! Easy... Easy now..."

"Like this, Twilight?"

"Yeah, good, keep going!"

Applebloom felt Scootaloo's weight leave her side, and suddenly she was floating, floating as if lying on a cloud. She sighed in her half-slumber and new that she and Scootaloo were safe now, and could be together forever.

* * *

**Ahem, this turned out to be _way _more melodramatic than I had originally planned. Sorry about that, and about it's shortness, but I had two chapters to finish this update, so please cut me some slack! ;)**

**Now, it's SCOOTABELLE TIME!**


	5. ScootaBelle

**So I think I like this one a little bit better than Scootabloom. But I'm proud of them both! Decide for yourself which you like better by reading this one now. The Cutie Mark Crusaders seem to be adorable no matter how bad or good they are written!**

* * *

_ScootaBelle_

* * *

Scootaloo cringed as the ice-cold water plunged into the deep cut. The clear water turned red as it mixed with the blood, and then ran down her front leg into the sink and went whirling down the drain. After a few seconds, Sweetie Belle turned off the faucet and gently wiped the wound dry with the towl. Scootaloo grunted and fought back the tears threatening to emerge from her eyes.

"Ugh, thanks, Sweetie! I guess a wood carving cutie mark was a bad idea after all," she murmured as Sweetie Belle rinsed the bloodied towl and reached for the bandages in the cabinet overhead.

The door creaked open, and both fillies froze, afraid that Rarity had heard their shouting and come upstairs, but it was only Applebloom. She threw three disinfectant wipes into the trash can, which were also red with Scootaloo's blood.

"Ah got most o' the blood out o' the carpet, but there's a dark stain on the wallpaper ah just can't seem wipe away!" she explained as she leaned over Sweetie Belle's shoulder to see her progression. "Is it that deep?"

"Yes, but I put some ointment on it, so it _should _be clean enough for now. You'll have to redress those bandages this evening," Sweetie Belle calmly instructed, just as a doctor would. Her eyes did not stray from the bandages, and she slowly wound the last strip around and secured it tightly. Without thinking, she planted a light kiss right on the band-aid.

Scootaloo didn't know what to think of the action. She just blushed and stood up, putting all her weight on her left hoof. "Er, thanks again. It feels much better."

Sweetie Belle smiled at her casually, her face nuetral, as if nothing had happened. "No problem. I don't know how you're going to explain that cut to your parents, though," she neighed, biting her lip. "I'm sure them and Rarity would be mad if they found out we were using the kitchen knives."

Scootaloo shrugged, still blushing. "I don't know. I guess I'll just fib and tell them I scraped my leg while riding my scooter. I always come home with bumps and bruises."

Sweetie Belle giggled. "Wow, you're really tough! I always cry when I get hurt, even if its just a paper cut. But you were so brave! You didn't even shed a tear!" Scootaloo's orange complexion was the color of a ripe tomato now.

Applebloom cut into their exchange, snapping Scootaloo back into reality. "It's almost time fer me n' Scoots tah head on home! We better finish cleanin' up er we'll be in big trouble!" she said anxiously, rapidly wiping up a few of the splattered drops of blood on the tile floor.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang downstairs. They heard the faint murmurings of Rarity's civil, high-pitched accent and Applejack's laid-back southern slur.

Scootaloo gulped. "Uh oh!"

Sweetie Belle grabbed the rag from Applebloom and shooed her out the door. "You go down and go with Applejack, or they'll be suspicious. Me and Scootaloo will finish up here, but just go down now, hurry, hurry!" she whinnied, pushing Applebloom out of the door before she had the chance to protest.

Sweetie laughed, and Scootaloo laughed as well. Sweetie Belle had the most beautiful laugh. It was high-pitched and melodious and genuine. Scootaloo thought it sounded like music. And it made her happy when Sweetie laughed. It made her insides squirm and her face feel warm.

Sweetie Belle set to work, picking up wet wipes that had gone astray and various cleaning appliances. Her delicate muscles moved rapidly beneath cotton-soft fur, the color of the first snow of winter. And she always hummed when she was working. Scootaloo took notice of these things, as well as the fact that she had a dimple in her left cheek when she smiled, and that when she was nervous she would bite her lower lip and start toying with her purple and pink curls.

Scootaloo had been staring at Sweetie Belle for a while now, and the young white unicorn irritably reminded her, "Well? Aren't you going to help me?"

Scootaloo shook her head, embarrassed. "Uh, yeah, sorry, I got... lost in thought," she fibbed, and began using her good leg to pick up the rags and a few torn bandages.

"I'm going to go hide our carvings in my closet. Later tonight I'll go out and put them in the backyard. Can you try and sweep up the wood shavings? I know your leg hurts, and I would use a vacuum, but we need to finish this as soon as possible, and vacuums make too much noise," Sweetie Belle said, shutting the cabinet door. Scootaloo had only heard half of what she had said, lost in those glittering emerald eyes.

"Er, yeah, wood shavings, got it," she stammered, looking down at the floor and wondering if her eyes were as sparkly. Sweetie nodded and turned away to leave the bathroom, giving Scootaloo a full few of her backside.

Scootaloo tried as hard as she could, but she could not refuse the urge to look at Sweetie Belle's flank. It was as blank as ever, but Scootaloo had never noticed how perfect it was. She wondered if it was a bad thing that Sweetie's flank wasn't blemished with a cutie mark. Could it become more beautiful than it already was, so curved and plush...?

A deeply blushing Scootaloo followed Sweetie Belle through the door out into the living room, unable to tear her eyes away from those flawless hindquarters.

Sweetie grabbed a broom from the attic and gave it to Scootaloo, who really did try to focus on sweeping. But she kept thinking about how it had felt as Sweetie Belle had lovingly placed the band-aid on the cut, and then gently kissed it. Somepony who was just a plain old _friend _wouldn't do that.

Right?!

She had still hardly touched the sawdust-strewn carpet when Rarity called from the stairwell, "Sweetie, Scootaloo's mother just called. It's time for her to go home for dinner!"

"Sorry I didn't get much done, I... couldn't concentrate..." Scootaloo awkwardly trailed off, but Sweetie of course remained oblivious to her lack of wits.

"No, no, that's okay! I'll finish up here, you can go on home," Sweetie Belle told her, taking the broom and began herding the wood chips into the dustpan, her rate of productivity ten times the amount that Scootaloo's had been.

Scootaloo turned to go, but then paused in the doorway, her heart racing. "Uh, Sweetie?" she asked, turning slightly, just enough to avoid Sweetie's penetrative gaze.

"Hmm?" Sweetie hummed, preoccupied by her task.

Scootaloo studied a spot on the carpet that looked it had a splash of hoof polish on it. "We're... we're more than just friends... right?" She knew that Sweetie Belle was looking at her now, but she couldn't bare to meet her eyes.

"Of course, Scoots!" Sweetie exclaimed cheerfully, and then returned her attention back to sweeping.

Scootaloo coughed, and then turned and raced down the stairs as fast as her stubby legs could carry her, ignoring the pain that shot through her injured leg. Ignoring Rarity's farewell, she shot out the door and sprinted all the way home, not noticing that she had forgotten her scooter until she arrived on the front porch of her house.

She fed her parents the explanation she had mentioned her Sweetie; that she had fallen and cut her leg on the pavement. Her parents seemed to buy it. When she said that she had forgotten her scooter, they told her that she could stop by the Carousel Boutique tomorrow on the way to school and pick it up.

Even though her mother served her favorite avacado salad and corn on the cob for supper, she hardly ate a bite. For some reason, her brain had errupted and she had lost the ability to think. That night, she tossed and turned restlessly, unable to get Sweetie Belle's face out of her mind.

* * *

Scootaloo awoke from a light slumber at five o'clock in the morning and couldn't fall back to sleep. She rose, dressed, wolfed down a bowl of Oatie-O's, brushed her teeth, and strapped on her helmet all in a matter of minutes. Her father was just coming into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee as she was leaving, briefly explaining that she was going to fetch her scooter.

Knowing well that school did not start for several hours, she ventured into the half-light of dawn. She stiffly walked through the awaking village, unsure whether to move quickly or slowly.

An extremely annoyed Rarity opened the door of the Boutique at 5:28 A.M, prepared to chew somepony out for interrupting her very limited morning preparation time. A sophisticated pony of beauty as she was, it was important to reserve a specific portion of day to beautify one's self. It was her "me time" of the day, and of course she was angered when the few minutes she had were shortened by an unexpected visit. But as the door slammed open, she found herself staring into empty space, and had to look downwards to see that it was a blushing Scootaloo who had rang the doorbell.

"Oh! Hello, Scootaloo. What brings you here so early?" she greeted cordially, filing the colorfully worded speech she had been about to give in the back of her mind.

Scootaloo fidgeted, her boldness spent. "Um... er, can I talk to Swe-Sweetie Belle?" she requested, tensing.

Rarity nodded, still confused, and hid from Scootaloo's view as she called her younger sister down. Sure enough, the unicorn filly herself appeared, eyes half-lidded and mouth gaping with a yawn. She seemed even prettier now in the dim light, her hair frizzing around her face like a lion's mane and wrinkled pajamas loosely hugging her slender frame.

Scootaloo took a deep breath, all her focus set on this one momentous action. "Did you mean what you said yesterday? About us being more than friends?"

Sweetie Belle nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. Why?" Scootaloo coughed self-consiously.

"Willyoubemyspecialsomepony?"

Sweetie cocked her head. "Come again?" Scootaloo tried again.

"Will... you... bemyspecialsomepony?" And failed.

Sweetie leaned closer and cupped her hoof around her ear to hear better. "I'm sorry, Scoots, what did you say?" Scootaloo clenched her teeth and forced her words to come out clearly.

"Will. You. Be. My. Special. Somepony?"

Sweetie tentative face froze, her mouth forming a small "o". She looked like she just seen a ghost. Scootaloo's heart sank, and she looked down, fighting back tears. But she didn't see the grin that spread across Sweetie Belle's face.

"Yes."

Scootaloo looked up in surprise, and then grinned back, suddenly feeling lighter than a cloud. She started to say something else, but she didn't have the chance to finish before Sweetie Belle pressed her lips to hers.

* * *

**Liked it? Then review for more! I still haven't decided which shipping to write next. But I guess you'll find out when I update, which will be soon! Please keep up the requests!**

**-Jez D. W.**


	6. OctaScratch

**Okay, I edited this. I had a lot of different ideas for the ending and I couldn't figure out which one to use, so that's why it took so long. I decided to do OctaScratch because I love this shipping! I hope you like it! Thanks to my reviewers!**

* * *

_OctaScratch_

* * *

"Woooo-hoooo!"Vinyl hollered, sticking her head out of the train window, her electric blue mane whipping around her face. "Canterlot, here I come!"

"Vinyl, I'm trying to sleep! Do you realize what time it is?!" Lyra Heartstrings demanded, wearily rubbing her eyes and examining her anklewatch. Vinyl rolled her eyes.

"But Lyra, I can see the castle now. We're almost there," she told the aquamarine unicorn. Lyra groaned and Bon Bon jumped up, squealing excitedly. The cream mare peered out the window opposite to Vinyl.

"Oh, I see it too! Come look, Lyra!" Bon Bon called, her eyes gleaming, "Oh my Celestia, I can't wait!"

Vinyl laughed at her enthusiasm. "This is going to be the best vacation of our lives," she decidedly announced.

"It better be. I saved more for half a year to buy tickets to the Festival!" Lyra grumbled. Vinyl glared at her.

"Quit being a killjoy!" she snapped.

Lyra sighed. "Sorry, but I can just _feel _my wallet hurting right now," the unicorn explained, biting her lip. Vinyl chuckled and bumped her hooves together determinedly.

"You just wait, Lyra. I'm gonna win the Performing Arts Competition and pay you back. I'll even buy you a vintage harp!" she promised. Lyra laughed too.

"Whoa there, slow down! Don't you go making promises you can't keep. It's not _that _many bits, plus, you don't know for sure if you're going to win. There's tons of talented artists coming to the Canterlot Music Festival from all the corners of the planet," she warned. Vinyl shrugged.

"I know that. And I _know _I'm going to win."

The train pulled into the station and the double doors slid open. The three mares grabbed their luggage and sped away. It took them a bit since Bon Bon had managed to pack three suitcases full and bulging to the point where one snapped open as they were walking to the hotel. It was a miracle when at last they came to their room at one o'clock in the morning, exhausted from Bon Bon's heavy possessions and lack of sleep.

The hotel was just a two star, but that was all their limited funds could afford in this ridiculously expensive city. The room was a little shabby, but the two double beds were warm and comfortable, and that was all Vinyl really cared about. She took the one closest to the window, and Lyra and Bon Bon snuggled into the one closer to the door.

Despite the late hour and the fact that she had awoken early that morning to prepare for the trip, Vinyl was wide awake. She sat up on the bed and stared out at the city lights. Something inside of her told her that this visit to Canterlot was going to be a turning point in her life. What she was turning to or away from was the question.

* * *

The festival was supposed to be one of the most exciting, entertaining event held in Canterlot. Everywhere you looked, there were different cultures, styles, genres, and types of creative arts.

Bon Bon was drawn to everything the three mares came upon. And she bought something from almost every booth they visited. She was constantly gasping and pointing at something else that had caught her eye. But Vinyl found it all boring. All she could think about was the upcoming competition, though she did buy an authentic zombie pony costume from her favorite zombie apocalypse film.

On the third day of the festival, the time had finally come. Vinyl spent the entire day sitting in their hotel room and listening to her song on the laptop, trying to figure where the weakest points were. Sure, she knew that she was destined to win no matter what, but she wanted to ensure that she won with class.

Bon Bon pulled her aside at one point about an hour before the contest would begin, and basically bolted her down to the chair and butchered her face with assorted brushes and tubes. When Vinyl was finally released, she had to admit that Bon Bon hadn't done a bad job. The only part of the make-up she questioned was the dark smoky eye shadow. But Bon Bon convinced her that it made her look edgy and hip.

But when Bon Bon pulled out a hot pink mini dress, she had to draw the line. Vinyl had vowed as a third-grader that she would never own any pink article of clothing.

Instead, she decided to go without clothing. She ran a brush through her shaggy mane and slipped on her signature shades with the purple lenses. She looked at herself in the mirror, satisfied. Bon Bon scowled at her.

The outdoor stadium was a lot bigger than Vinyl had ever thought it would be. The stage was huge, big enough for an entire professional theater production. She and the ponies from other acts filed into a big room backstage. Luckily, they had a big screen at the front of the room that they could watch the performances on.

There were fifty acts. Back in July of last year, thousands of ponies had sent in videos of their creative arts. The producers of the competition had watched each and every one of them to find the fifty that were the best. Each of the acts could last to a maximum of five minutes. The competition usually lasted around four hours, beginning at five o'clock in the evening and ending between nine and ten. Vinyl's song was the eighteenth act, and it was three minutes and forty-three seconds long.

Vinyl paid close attention to each performance. All of the acts were just bursting with brilliant talent, but Vinyl was still pretty confident she had what it took to beat them all. The time seemed to pass at the speed of a snail, but at last, it was almost Vinyl's turn.

"Now, for our seventeenth act of the night! Introducing aspiring musician Octavia Kleph!" the host announced. The stage darkened. In the shadow the host disappeared, and suddenly a spotlight hit the center and a gray mare had materialized. She looked tiny before the giant cello beside her. She leaned forward to speak into the microphone. The camera focused in on her face, and Vinyl's heart suddenly skipped a beat. She was the most beautiful mare she had ever seen.

"I am Octavia Kleph, and today I will be performing 'The Love Song of the Sun', a song composed by myself. I would like to thank Frederick Horseshoepin, who assisted me in writing the lyrics," Octavia whinnied quietly, her soft voice echoing on the walls and ceiling. The entire stadium had become quiet. Her voice was just as perfect and melodious as the rest of her.

The bow began to slowly stroke the strings, humming on a very low note. Then the rhythm increased, and the bow began to move so fast that all you could see was a blur. And then she began to sing.

It was like nothing anypony had ever heard. The cello's strumming and the sound of Octavia's voice were exactly in time. They sounded united, as though they came from the same object, instead of a separate body and instrument. Vinyl couldn't move or breath. Her entire essence was captured by this one pony.

At the climax of the song, Octavia's voice gracefully slid up until it hit a pure, clear high C. The audience cheered as she held it for three measures, and then quieted again as she ended with a last phrase and a sharp chord of the cello. Octavia closed her eyes, her thick lashes fluttering, and then opened them again. They seemed to stare right into Octavia's sole. The entire universe seemed to be composed of Vinyl, Octavia, and the space between them. Vinyl had a burning desire to destroy the air that separated them so that it could just be the gray mare and herself. Suddenly she was exploded out of her daydreaming by the thunderous applause erupting through the crowd.

The backstage party was applauding too. And without even noticing it, Vinyl had begun to clap, too. The performance had seemed to have an effect on everypony. Vinyl even saw the stage crew director, a large stallion with huge, defined muscles, wiping a few tears from his eyes.

The screen went black as the performance ended and the lights dimmed. Vinyl almost cried out in panic as Octavia's image faded and melted away from existence. But she wiped a bit of drool from the corner of her mouth and straightened her thoughts out. But the world seemed unreal and dreamlike. She kept hearing the those haunting notes bouncing around in her brain.

"Vinessa Scratch, competitor number eighteen, you're on! Scratch? Vinessa Scratch? Where is Scratch?!" the manager hollered. Vinyl cursed in realization as she remembered that it was her act next. She sheepishly emerged from the crowd, and the manager wordlessly passed her a microphone.

Vinyl ran onstage, slowing as she reached the middle. She was small vulnerable in the center of the huge stage. She cleared her throat, fighting to keep her cool. The host introduced her and retreated.

"Hey, everypony! I'm Vinyl. Are you ponies ready to party?!" she asked into the microphone. The crowd roared in response. Vinyl chuckled. "I couldn't hear you! I said _are you ready to party?!_" she shouted. The crowd roared even louder.

Vinyl laughed again. "Alright, alright, I believe you. So this is a song I wrote called 'Remembered', and I hope you ponies like it!"

The lights dimmed again. Black lights at the front of the stage caused Vinyl's white fur and neon hair to faintly glow in the darkness. A quiet keyboard tune began and slowly increased in volume until it filled the entire of the atmosphere and was the center of everypony's focus. That was the intended a effect.

A drumbeat fell into place behind the melody, and the tempo increased. Multi-colored lights danced around the stage, evey now and then sweeping over Vinyl and illuminating her face. She took a deep breath and felt the words on the tip of her tongue, prepared to come out.

"_All we have to fear is fear itself  
__I will never break or burn or back down  
__Because it's you whose in the wrong  
__Because it's me who'll sing the song  
__You will never break me..._"

The first verse was quiet and not very dynamic. It was a hook, the part that lured a pony in. It resonated warmly in Vinyl's chest, her alto range ringing clearly. She saw awed expressions as she gazed out into the crowd. She was winning this.

The loud chord of an electric guitar broke the peace. Ponies began to cheer as the chorus came on.

"_Because I am strong!  
__I will never break or burn or back down!  
__I will brave the storm  
__I will be the one  
__To risk my life and limb  
__And I will be remembered!_"

The music slowed down again. The song went on for another verse, a recount of the chorus, a third verse, and a bridge. Vinyl calmed her tone as the guitar paused. A recorded autotuned harmony accented her voice.

"_Because we are strong  
__We will never break or burn or back down-turned  
__We will brave the storm  
__We will be the ones  
__To risk our life and limb  
__And we will be...  
__Remembered!_"

On the final word of the song, she did something strange. "_Re-_" and "-_mem-_" were the same note, but on "-_bered_" she was supposed to descend to two notes below. But instead, her vocal chords took control of themselves and soared up to the same note that Octavia had finished, a note she wasn't even sure she was able to hit.

She didn't hold it nearly as long Octavia had, but it had its effect. As she finished with a soft vibrato, clapping and whooping rang out, loud enough to make a pony deaf. Vinyl bowed modestly and bounded off the stage, feeling as light as a cloud.

She ran out into the sea of ponies, hoof-bumping a few outstretched legs as she went along. At the very top, up at the nose-bleed seats, she found Lyra and Bon Bon. They were so high up the oxygen seemed to be thin. Bon Bon gave her a scarf and Vinyl sat down on the seat at the end of the row.

"You totally rocked, Vinyl! Everypony loved it!" Lyra congratulated her, raising her voice above the wind. Bon Bon nodded in agreement.

"Oh yes, and that ending was perfectly gorgeous! The only pony I think who stands a chance against you so far is that cellist. Dear Celestia, wasn't she talented?" Bon Bon cooed. Vinyl could only bob her head up and down. She couldn't think straight. She couldn't get the image of Octavia out of her head. She felt sick and dizzy, but that might have been because of the height.

Lyra cocked her head. "Uh, Vinyl? You don't look so good."

Bon Bon felt her forehead. "You're all flushed, Vinyl, dear, are you feeling alright?" the cream Earth pony asked. Vinyl shook her head and shooed her friends' hooves away from her face.

"I'm fine, guys, just a little woozy from the show. Don't worry about me!" she told them, trying to convince herself as well.

The acts continued. Vinyl paid no attention to any of them. She was simply too caught up in her conflicting emotions. It had seemed like no time at all had passed when suddenly the sound of her name caught Vinyl's attention.

"The judges have determined our three finalists! Give it up for act seventeen, Octavia Kleph; act eighteen, Vinessa Scratch; and act thirty-eight, the McShire Ballet Academy! Please come onstage!"

Vinyl let out a shout of triumph as she raced down the stairs, almost tripping a few times. She had been sitting the furthest from the stage, so by the time she reached it, Octavia and the director from act thirty-eight's big elaborate dance number were already there. Vinyl took her spot by Octavia, suddenly self-conscious. The mare was no less magnificent up close, if not more. Her ebony mane looked as soft as silk. Vinyl had to bite her lip to suppress the urge to reach out and stroke it.

The hosting stallion grinned at the the two mares and one stallion, his half-lidded eyes implying that he was bored.

"Okay, so the winner is going to be decided based on the applause each finalist receives. The judges will decide which was the loudest. It's that simple. Let's start off with choreographer Nathan McShire. If _you _think McShire is the winner, give a cheer!" the host whinnied. The spotlight fell on the dance teacher and the stadium exploded with sound.

This procedure was repeated for both Vinyl and Octavia. The applauding sounded all the same to Vinyl. The only part that made any difference to her was the fact that these ponies were cheering for _her_, her talent, and her song. It warmed her to the bone.

The host departed as the judges began to confer who was to win the award. Vinyl and the other two competitors stood awkwardly on the stage. Finally, unable to bare the silence any longer, Vinyl turned to Octavia and blurted, "So... erm, may the best pony win!" Octavia giggled and held out her hoof in truce. Vinyl held out her upper leg to meet it.

As they shook hands, a zap of electricity shot up Octavia's leg. She jumped back, startled, and then looked into Octavia's eyes. The purple irises glittered like stars, and locked onto hers. Vinyl felt as though she might faint. She forgot to breath. All she knew was that she wanted to stay frozen in this moment forever.

Octavia didn't seem to be fazed. She frowned and furrowed her eyebrows, concerned. "Uh, Vinessa Scratch? Is everything okay?" she asked. When Vinyl did not reply, she waved a hoof in front of Vinyl's face. Vinyl still made no motion of acknowledgment. All she could do was blankly stare into Octavia's eyes.

Vinyl opened her mouth to speak, but only a few words tumbled out. "You, uh... you have pretty eyes," she stammered, biting her lip self-consciously and looking down at her hooves. Octavia blushed.

"Well... thank you, I guess. I would compliment you on your own eyes, but... your glasses..." she trailed off, trying to be civil while most likely feeling terribly embarrassed. Vinyl cursed herself under her breath for blurting out something so uncomfortable.

"Er, if you want to see... see my eyes... I can take my shades off..." Vinyl awkwardly offered. Octavia wordlessly nodded.

Vinyl quickly slipped the glasses off her muzzle and gingerly placed them of the floor beside her. Octavia gasped, and Vinyl looked away. She hated when people judged her by her crimson eyes. One time a little filly and pointed to her and screamed, "She's evil!"

"I know, some people think they're disturbing or something. It's not really a common color-" she nickered defensively, but Octavia cut her off.

"Marvelous! You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen! I know dozens of mares who would give anything for that color, it's looks amazing with your mane and fur!" the gray pony praised, leaning forward to look closer, "_My _eyes are nothing compared to _yours_!"

Vinyl laughed, touched by Octavia's heartfelt compliments! "Thanks," she whispered, realizing she, too, was leaning forward, resting on the tips of her hooves. Octavia blushed deeper, but drew forward even further.

Vinyl anticipated what was about to happen, and rapidly asked, "Octavia, do you like fil-" She was cut off my Octavia's lips on her own. For a moment she stood frozen, stunned, but then she moaned in delight wrapped her upper legs around the mare's neck, running her hooves down her spine. Octavia tickled Vinyl's lips with her tongue.

Vinyl was forced out of her own little world as the hosting stallion tapped her on the shoulder. She broke away from the kiss, and looked at him, slightly annoyed. The stallion's face was red with embarrassment. Vinyl realized that everyone in the stadium was staring at them.

"Excuse me, miss Scratch and miss Kleph? Did you hear me? I said that McShire won the 100,000 bits," he murmured.

Vinyl wasn't even disappointed that she hadn't won. It didn't appear that Octavia minded either. She hadn't taken her eyes off of Vinyl.

"Vinessa-" she began, but Vinyl put a hoof to her mouth.

"It's Vinyl," she corrected.

"Vinyl," Octavia started again, "How about we continue this somewhere else? I have a hotel room on the eastern side of the city. Would you like to join me?" The musician smirked slyly and grabbed Vinyl's hoof, pulling her along.

Vinyl didn't need to answer. She just silently followed. Vinyl turned out to the crowd as they were leaving the stage. She found Lyra and Bon Bon in the sea of ponies, and saw that they were both looking at her, both wearing knowing grins.

* * *

**Yes, in my version Vinyl's real name is Vinessa. Octavia's last name is Kleph because it's supposed to sound like clef, because her cute mark is a treble clef. I added some Bon Bon and Lyra in there because they're adorable too, and I can't seem to write the two pairings separately.**

**I know the song is kinda lame, I'm awful with poetry and/or songwriting. Don't judge me for it! x3**

**I got a request to do something more original, but I want to try and do most the common and mane six shippings before we do all the really unique ones. So now would be the time to request your favorite mane six shippings! Next chapter will with Twinkie Pie!**


End file.
